


Totally Mystic

by Suki_Sells_Seashells



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), But they end up together I promise, Each Character gets equal read time., Elsa & Kristoff Friendship (Disney), Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Gen, If you love Kristanna and love badass Elsa, Inspired by Stranger Things but it’s not the same plot, Kristoff Loves Anna (Disney), Protect Elsa at all costs, Set in the 80s!, runaway teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Sells_Seashells/pseuds/Suki_Sells_Seashells
Summary: It is the summer of 1987 and Anna and Kristoff are runaway teens on an adventure of a lifetime. But when they run into a strange girl with magic ice powers, their course on the road makes a sharp turn.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How's everyone? So I'm stuck in quarantine, lost my job, unemployed, super bored and sad, stressed from school and I need an outlet. This is based off of an old fanfic I was writing YEARS ago that I never got to complete because teenage me can't commit. I thought this would be a great time to get creative and force myself to do them. It was based off the story "Road to Sisterhood" and while I loved the concept still whole thing sucks lol. So, I'm revamping it, 80s style. It would be easier for me because I love the 80s and I was rewatching Stranger things. This is NOT a parody. Just an influence, there will be some things similar to the show, if not then good. But I believed the concept will help with the story. This will be a work of Kristanna but right now they are friends, give it time if you’re interested. But story is also about Elsa. Ok, enough about me, enjoy :)

**Unknown North Research Facility, USA. 1987.**

The halls are cold and dark. Dim lights flicker. The only sounds heard are the frozen fractals creeping in on the metal walls. Still snowflakes linger through the air.

Three armed guards and two men in white coats hurry down the hallway, desperately looking ahead, behind, left and right for any possible attack. They halt when they hear footsteps behind. Slowly, they turn and brace for a figure to appear. The two men in coats scurry behind the guards as they ready their rifles. One guard sends a dispatch, "Subject targeted."

The footsteps come to a stop. It's too dark to see who is ahead. They keep their guard up. Fingers steady on the trigger. Each man holding his breath. The researcher behind is desperate for a way out, shivering, the cold wasn't helping. The guards even have a nervous sweat near their brows despite the freezing. It is eerie.

Suddenly, a large ice shard is shot from the darkness penetrating the middle guard. The other two opened fire as the rest ran away from the scene. From the distance, they can hear the guards cry along the sounds of ice shards stabbing and a one frozen alive. They don't look back, they have to escape. Time is ticking. They are fearful.

A woman's cry echoes down the hall. They begin to slip. The floor is turning to ice. They desperately attempt to get to the elevator without falling. Eventually, one falls, he screams when the ice grows and covers his whole body. The last researcher has tears in his eyes. Her screams are growing near.

"Where is he?!"

Ice shoots out and hits his ankles. He drops but gathers up as quickly as he can. A shield of ice appears in front of him but he dodges.

"Stop! Tell me where he is!"

He gets to the elevator, pressing buttons profusely. Before it could open the doors are struck by the ice and are frozen. He slides down and curls up in the corner crying. "Please. Don't." He finally looks up to see a platinum blonde teenager. Her face has rage but her eyes have pain. Tear strains on her cheeks from years of torture are finally getting paid off.

"Where... is.. He?" She raises her hands as the light blue magic forms from her palms.

The male whimpers as she steps closer.

She breaks down again and screams. He covers his ears. "I said...Where is FATHER!"

She rages and blasts her ice power spiraling everywhere.

* * *

**June 4, 1987, Illinois. 3pm**

It is the last day of school. The final bell rings and every student empties the classrooms and runs out of the school building. Anna Hansen, a 17-year old redhead dressed in a long sleeve striped collar shirt and pink skirt, is saying goodbye to her Junior year and ready to start her summer vacation. She happily runs outside to the front to unlock her bike and rides off down the street. The sounds of cars honking and cheering for summer to begin keeps Anna in high spirits for tonight. Tonight was her best friend's high school graduation and she needed to go and get ready for the celebration. Kristoff Bjorgman is not so fond of ceremonies, but he has to be insane to skip out on such a huge milestone in his life to just blow it off and go to work. If he did such a thing, he would not hear the end of it from Anna.

She rides down Main Street speeding past the cars on the road. She's gotten used to the busy rush hours of Illinois, besides, Kristoff lives just slightly south of Chicago, to Anna that was no problem. She loves riding her bike through the cool breeze from the bay. She hums to the upbeat tunes of the decade from the car stereos. She's not a huge fan of Dolly Parton but she never minds when she's in a good mood.

" _9 to 5, what a way to make a living_!" She sings along. A man in the car next her whistles at her but she just waves back and rides further out.

 _"They just use your mind, and you never get the credit_." She lowers her voice as she makes a turn off the road into a quiet, run down neighborhood. She slows down as she nears his house in the corner. She hops off and walks along her bike over to the tree at the front of the house.

She quietly sings the end of the song as she chains up her bike around the trunk of the tree. Truth be told, she never feared being mugged by her friend's neighbors, but she still didn't want to take her chances in losing her only means of transportation. It's a small home, but it was definitely enough for a family of three. She makes her way to the front door and knocks. After waiting for a good 20 seconds, Kristoff finally answers the door.

"You're quite earlier than usual." He let's her in. She follows him to the kitchen.

"How could I be late on your special day? It's very important that I'm punctual to support my best friend's most achieved education."

"You lost your watch again." He hands her a coke.

"I should probably keep that in my pocket the next time we go bowling." She sheepishly said, taking the can. "But it doesn't matter! I am here. And I really want to play that Super Mario Bros game on your Nintendo." She pleaded with her eyes.

Kristoff chuckled, "It's fine, you know I don't mind."

"Awesome!" They take their drinks and go into Kristoff's room. "Wait, Kris what are you planning to wear for tonight. He looks down at his old white shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. Looking back at her, she groans as she understands what that implied.

**6pm**

The ceremony was quick and fast, just like how Kristoff wanted. When he walked across the stage after his name was called he could hear Anna's cheer from the top of the stands. He couldn't help but give a genuine smile as he received his diploma. At the conclusion, she runs down the stadium and jumps on him for an embrace. Laughing, he swings her around and puts her down. He was shocked when Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek. The only way to pull him out from processing what happened was getting yanked by the arm to get out of the school.

Now they're in a diner, both Anna and Kristoff's favorite restaurant. It's definitely a night but the duo didn't mind since they were sitting in the back corner. They joke back and forth and even throw a couple of shared fries at each other.

Anna finds a large fry and places in between her nose and upper lip. "Hey! I'm Mr. Wesselton and I demand you see the principal!"

Kristoff laughs and encourages, "Come on Mr. Weasel what if the air raid strikes and I'm not at my desk."

"Air Raid!? DUCK AND COVER!" Anna covers her head. He laughs.

"I still find it weird he's a vertan."

"I don't know, I guess the bomb drills don't help with his paranoia." She eats the fry. "I mean-the school tells him that the drills are no longer necessary but he is still convinced a nuclear attack could surprise us at any moment."

"The element of surprise." Jazz hands.

"Ugh- don't remind me. But seriously, I'm gonna miss you not being in class with me."

"We were in one class this year, relax."

"But you not being on campus is gonna be weird. I enjoy your grumpy company." She crosses her arms. "So… what's the plan."

"What?" Kristoff takes a sip of his drink.

"What are you gonna do? Surely you're not staying with that warehouse job for the rest of your life."

"I don't know, I like simplicity."

She glares at him.

"Ok, look. I don't know. I thought about enrolling at a local college and try to get something out of it. Now that I'm 18 and out of high school I don't know what's gonna happen to me house wise." Kristoff is a foster kid. He's hopped to different families for some time and even moved twice within the city last year. The fact that he was able to keep his friendship and stay at the same school with Anna was a blessing.

"I get it. Baby steps. I still think it was rude that the Johnsons didn't even show up to your graduation. They technically are your parents right now." Anna is disappointed. She would expect the couple to at least try to involve themselves into Kristoff's last few years of his childhood.

"It's fine." He brushes off. He looks at her, "Besides, what's most important is that I get to spend tonight with a close friend."

"Aww." She gushes.

"Really, thanks for taking me out tonight. I guess I kinda liked being celebrated." He said shyly.

"It is a big deal." She replies sincerely. "What would you do without me."

"Uhh listening to the Talking Heads and reading Vonnegut all day. Duh" He jokes.

"Probably still stuck on the rubix cube you never got to solve."

"You know it's impossible." Anna snickers, he's hopeless sometimes.

"Why don't we continue our night elsewhere. We can hit up the arcade and try to best some new high scores. Or we can find a nearby record store and check out if there are any live concerts."

"As fun as that sounds, aren't you forgetting something. You have a curfew." He looks at her sternly. She stares back at him, challenging him. She wants to get her way.

"Ah, I see you got your adult lectures practiced already."

He sighs, "Anna. I'm serious. You're step-dad is gonna kill you and certainly have my head if he catches you out late. Especially with me."

"Kris, it's barely 9pm, and I promise we won't be out for too long. Besides, he's in New York so no big deal."

"I don't know," He shakes his head.

Anna's step-dad is not a man you wanna mess with. He is a "businessman" (or to Kristoff a con man), is rich, has access to any authority he needs, and is straight up horrible. He's suspected of being involved with the war on drugs. Because of this, her step-dad tried to keep Anna locked up in their big house to avoid any attention she may draw. Kristoff feels bad for her, she was born to not have much freedom and raised to stay indoors most of her time. Something totally not Anna. Any opportunity Anna gets to be outdoors is something Kristoff looks forward to accompanying. He's not sure why he's desperate to help Anna, but at the same time it's also pretty risky. He's even gotten in trouble several times for Anna sneaking out of the house.

She stands up and drops the cash on the table. "Come on, he won't even know." She grins as she walks past the table to get to the exit. She comes to a stop when a tall man steps in front of her. From behind, Kristoff stays seated at the table and groans. She cringes as she eyes the man in front of her when he starts to move his lips.

"What was that? About me not knowing?"

* * *

**Research Center**

"She couldn't have gone far. Round up every man possible to each corner of the parameters. She won't be able to break through the invisible shield."

The whole facility is in chaos. It was blown up or on fire, except it was covered in ice. Everyone is gathering what they can and placing equipment into the trucks.

"Komdiv! Commander!" a timid soldier runs up to the said commander. The commander turns to face him nonchalant.

The small male shakes, "She's gone past the shield. She left the parameters."

They run over the now torn, visible fence. Eyes widened. Two guards stood frozen alive next to the hole of the fence. The commander observes carefully. She's clearly broken out. And she left a trail of snow behind.

* * *

**The Hansen Mansion, Illinois. 9pm**

"Anna! You're home early." Iduna, Anna's mother was surprised to see her enter the mansion with her step-dad and bodyguard behind. She looks at the clock. "Oh.. it's already 9."

"No worries, Iduna sweetheart. Thought I'd pass by to pick up our daughter from her date." He goes to greet her.

"Well you're home so soon Richard. How was New York?"

"Uh… Great. I think your daughter needs an attitude check. She refused to get into the car. Like she was begging to keep hitting face with that boyfriend of hers."

Anna interjects, "He's not my boyfriend, and your car reeks of cigars and I was safer in Kristoff's truck. He also had my bike, so I needed him to bring me home anyway."

"Wait, so is he still outside?" Iduna checks outside from the front door.

"I sent him off, love. Didn't want to cause anymore trouble."

"We were just hanging out, Richard." Anna yells. "I don't get why me leaving the house is such a big deal!" She storms upstairs.

"I'm the man of this house Anna, you either deal with it or I cut off everything you have!"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Anna slams the door.

Anna jumps on her bed and grabs her pillow to scream in. So unfair. She truly does not get why she needs to live here. Why did mom marry Richard. What was so horrible outside. Iduna later comes up to check on her. She apologizes to Anna about the conversion but Anna just wants to forget Richards for the night. As she leaves the room she turns back to Anna. "Oh I almost forgot, your friend called a couple minutes ago. You should probably call him back."

Anna rushes over to a large phone sitting on her night stand. She quickly dials his number on the phone and holds the cord tightly to her chest. She hears him pick up. "Oh thank god you picked up." She breathes out relieved.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about me, Anna. I just want to be sure you can sleep tonight."

"I-I don't know. Knowing he's home…." Anna lays her head on her hand."

"Do you want me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I I I Mean", Kristoff stutters, "do you want me to come over? Stay in your room, watch a movie?" She could hear him hit his head.

"Pop some jiffypop?" She grins.

"I'll be there in a bit."

* * *

Out in the woods, the woman keeps running. High on adrenaline, not slowing down. Eventually she stops. She leans against a tree and breaks down. She sobs violently and slides down on the dirt. Her ivory shirt and pants were all torn and muddy. She hugs her knees. After a couple more seconds for self-composure, she looks up at the midnight sky. Stars beaming down on her for comfort. She studies the map of the stars and looks to see if the skies are completely clear. Upon realization, she starts to sob again. She missed the breeze on her face. The fresh air she inhales. The peaceful sounds of the bristling leave. The reflection of the night. She sheds a tear, "It's summer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted sooner but it’s been a crazy week. I am going to try and update as much as I can but my goal is to complete the story. As I have never done so lol. Also because I’m not in school I am taking this opportunity to practice in some writing since I’m not good at it. Also I don’t have a laptop right now XD bare with me sorry.  
> Hope everyone is staying safe! Please keep washing yo hands and please... wear a mask when you leave!

**Anna’s Room, June 5 Midnight.**

“It’s 12AM. Do You Know Where Your Children Are?” The TV in Anna’s room is the only source of light in the room. Kristoff had come over as soon as possible after the phone call and managed to climb to the top of her balcony flawlessly. Years of practice. They had finished watching “Ferris Bueller’s Day Off,” and now they’re just flipping through the channels feeding off the leftover candy and popcorn Anna prepared. Munching away on the room’s soft red carpet.

“I still can’t believe how stupid they made the principal. Thousands of kids play hookie, and it takes just one kid for someone to over react and make a fool of themselves.” Kristoff tended to be the most realistic when it came to movies. He knows they’re just to entertain but he can’t help but cringe at the most resolvable scenes. 

Anna mindlessly flips through the channels, “Well I think it was pretty hilarious to see someone go crazy just to “out” a teenager. If anything adults can still be stupid sometimes.” 

Kristoff hums in response. In the end, he really doesn’t care what kind of movie she makes him watch. What he really likes is seeing her reactions and making sure Anna has fun. He’s realized her happiness is his happiness. That’s how they get along after all. 

Anna huffs, she gave up. She dropped the remote after landing on a late night talk show. She sprawls on the floor and lets out a large groan. “If this is how we’re starting out our summer vacation I might as well die.”

Kristoff joins her laying down. “Anna, It’s only the first day, hell only the first night. I’m sure this year you will find something to do.”

“UGH but I want to go somewhere new! I want to be able to go out and explore outside of the town, find some cool spots to take some pictures, go out on a chili cheese fry date at a new diner.”

“Have you tried to talk to your parents about a vacation this year?” He asked, trying to sound hopeful.

“The only ‘Vacay’ is going back with Richard to New York and attending all his business meetings.” She responded sourly. 

“Well it’s something right?” Still trying to help.

“Kristoff, half of my life was in New York and I have unpleasant memories there. Besides, I can’t stand to move back in with Rich’s family. They’re so harsh about my looks and nosey about me going out and I know for sure they’re going to keep monitoring me to tell him every single thing I did in a day.”

“The fact that you, a people-person, are complaining about not wanting to talk to another group of people is major.”

“Whatever.” She sits back up. “I just need some changes in my life. No more ‘Anna trapped inside Richard’s world.’ I want to do something for myself. This is my last year as a high school teenager and I want something wild for once.” Kristoff sits back up too. He really doesn’t know what to say. He wants to make his friend feel better, but he’s never been good with words. He looked away from Anna’s face. Wasn’t there something he wanted to ask her? There was a summer festival coming to town next week! Last year, when he heard the news, he knew Anna had always wanted to go, but it never worked out for her. The day the festival was in town, she left for New York with her family, making Kristoff miss out on the summer events. It wasn't fun without her. Now that festival is back perhaps they could try. In fact, last summer he tried to ask her out on a date. Maybe... Now is the time to ask?

“Hey, uh...” he clears his throat and widens his eyes when Anna turns to face him. Why was her curious face making it so hard? “Did you mention when you’re leaving for New York?”

“Next Week supposedly. My mom though said I could stay home this year with her, I might just do that. Why?” Ok, maybe this could work.

“Great,” Did his voice just crack? “So uh-I don’t know if you remember next week there's a festival coming to town,” Gulp. “I know that you always wanted to go but maybe this time, you can. So if you want-I can take you. And if you want.. I could also be your”

“Kristoff that’s amazing!” She cuts him off, “I completely forgot about it! And I could totally make it work this time. I just have to ask my mom. I finally get to spend the summer with my best friend!” She throws her arms around him and happily tightens her embrace. Kristoff does his best to return the hug but can’t help but feel sheepishly defeated. With a daze he musters the only words he could say, “It’s fine.”

* * *

**1pm**

It is the next “morning” and Anna wakes up in her bed, under her covers, pillows fluffed up. With her hair a chaotic mess, she looks around the room for Kristoff. She remembered laying next to Kristoff as she fell asleep. Before she slept, the TV was on, the floor was a mess, but now, the TV was off and the stuff and snacks was picked up and tidied away and left on her desk. There was no sign of her friend anywhere. He must have left earlier, she thought. Did he carry her to bed? She got up from the bed to grab the empty bowl and leftover chocolates and went downstairs. 

She gets to the kitchen and greets her mother sitting at one of the counters. Richard walks in to also greet his wife but halts when he sees Anna. “Good god Anna, haven’t you learned to comb your hair yet.”

“Good morning to you too,” As much as Anna wanted to tell him to piss off, she didn’t want to fight in front of her mother. Plus, she just woke up. 

“Well, it’s afternoon sweetheart. You could at least make yourself presentable, I have guests coming over.” Richard says as he leaves the kitchen.

“Like I care. Think I’ll just spend the rest of the day in my room,” Anna tells her mother. She makes a bowl of cereal. Anything quick enough for her eat and get the hell out. She joins her mother on the counter, “Watcha readin’?” She takes a bite.

Iduna looks up to her daughter from her newspaper, “Nothing much, just talks about the Berlin Wall.”

“Ugh, politics, why did I have to live in a decade that’s such a mess.” 

Iduna shrugged. Suddenly, Richard returns to the kitchen with a younger man trailing behind, “Sorry Iduna, excuse us. I’m just gonna grab a couple of cold ones for everyone.”

“That’s fine.” Her mother acknowledged.

Anna took a quick glance to acknowledge his friend. But after facing her cereal again, she couldn’t help but take another look with her mouth full. She saw nothing but the young man. His gorgeous brown-reddish hair vibrant from the light, bold green eyes brightening up, and his defined jawline. Oh god his face! and those sideburns. As long has his tall, lean figure. 

The man makes contact with Anna and Iduna, “Hello, I’m Hans. Sorry to intrude.”

“No worries darling, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Iduna gestures a handshake as Hans politely returns the meeting. “I’m Iduna, Richard’s wife and this is Anna, our daughter.” Forgotten that there was still sugar and milk in her mouth, she forces a gulp and musters, “I’m Anna!” She mentally slaps her face, you ditz, he already knows your name.

Richard speaks up, “Wonderful, we’re all acquaintances, we best be returning to our men. Come on Hans,” he hands him a six-pack.

Hans follows Richard out of the room, “Wonderful to meet you!” He waves.

Anna waves back. She turned to her mother and then looked down at her PJs. She had also forgotten how messy her hair was. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

**8pm**

Towards the end of the night, Anna did her best to stay out of her room. The only time she did was when Richard mentioned that they were having an important “business” meeting and didn’t want interruptions. However, even after their meeting, Richard’s friends ended up staying over for the night and created their own hang out. They are currently in the backyard smoking cigarettes and playing poker or any other card game Anna could make out. She made sure to tie her hair up high and wear her a checkered black and brown skirt with her long sleeve black shirt tucked in. It was already cool at night so the attire shouldn’t be too warm. She wanted to wear her usual colorful self but she wanted to try to look sophisticated. She guessed that someone like him who works with her step-dad must be mature, and she needed to impress him.

She walks outside and casually walks to a cooler pretending to look for a drink. All beer, great. Though she’s drank beer before, she really doesn’t care for it. Well, if there’s no soda then she’ll have to make do, but then again, she doesn’t want her mother to see her walking around chugging a beer. Deep in thought she doesn’t notice someone walking up to her. “Looking for something?”

Anna jumps in fright and slams the lid of the cooler. She turns to see it’s Hans. “Oh my goodness!” She holds her chest, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there haha.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He says apologetically.

“Oh you’re good.” She plays it off fist bumping his shoulder. He was taken back and Anna internally screamed at herself. Was that too hard?

Hans laughs it off. Anna smiles back but can’t help but feel like an idiot. Hans motions behind her, “Not your cup of tea huh?”

Anna looks back at the cooler, “Oh!” She opens it again digging for a random one, “It’s just that there’s so much to choose from.”

“But they’re all the same.”

Anna giggles nervously, “I mean, it’s not like I can just pick any of them. Gotta find the coolest one.” She clicks her tongue. Finger guns. Lame.

Hans grins in response. After a few seconds of silence, he offers, “Wanna join us? You seem like a rad girl.”

“Thanks, but I don’t know how to play. Plus Richard is kind of a scumbag and there’s no promise it will be fun.” She hates to insult her step-dad in front of him but just the thought of Richard makes her gag and she can’t help to be blunt.

Hans, however, found her humor. “I totally get it,” she admired his smile. Even his personality is attractive. “In fact, there are two-player games. I can show you if you want.”

“Awesome!” She’s lends him to an empty table.

”By the way. I dig the silver highlight in your hair.”

**8:30pm**

“12 brothers!? How?” They were playing a game of War. Very simple, but given that they’re more absorbed in their conversation, they didn’t care.

“My parents always wanted a big family. They settled for 12 but I guess my mother had room for one more.”

“Wow. What’s it like to have siblings?”

“Being the youngest? Not so great, I’ve always been inferior to them. I had two brothers pretend I was invisible. For two years.”

“I don’t know Hans. To me it wouldn’t kill to have like one sister or brother in the house to talk too. I’ve always been cooped up in the house, all alone. No one to open up too. Feels like I’m always getting the door shut on.”

Hans gives a sympathetic look at the teenager. He puts his hand on top of Anna’s who was holding a card. “If it counts, I would never shut you out.”

Anna blushes at the warm touch from her crush’s hand. The way he cups her hand made her swoon. And the strong grip- If she had to guess it seems like Hans might have made her feel safe from her problems. That or the beer.

“How charming,” she teased. “Also,” she drops her last card. “Ace!”

* * *

**June 10, 1987. 2pm Local Town Mall**

Anna and Kristoff were spending the day at the mall. There was a new ice cream shop that opened and Anna wanted to try it out. She also missed Kristoff and wanted to share what happened over the weekend. They bought a large sundae, enough for the two to share.

“He held my hand twice!” she gushed as Kristoff took a bite. “I’m just so stoked he’s been coming over everyday. I dunno what he and Richard are doing but the fact that he makes time to hang with me afterwards is so sweet.”

“Isn’t he a little too old for you? I mean what’s he doing with a bunch of old men anyway.”

“He’s not ‘Old’ he’s 23, and he’s an intern.”

“So the con man is giving out internships. Where do I sign up?” Kristoff has been pretty bitter about Anna crushing over one of her step-dad’s employees. Although, it’s also not fair for him to be mad at Anna. He’s not the one who made a move. It was probably for the best. His friendship with Anna is most important.

“I know Richard is shady but he does run a legitimate business.” 

“Just be careful Anna, you just met the guy and he is working for a bogus bastard and I don’t want you getting hurt from his work.”

“Aww, Kristoff has a heart.” Anna patted his arm. “I can take care of myself. Besides you always have my back right?” Kristoff swallowed his ice cream and fixed his eyes at Anna. “And I’ll always have yours. You’re my best friend, Kris.”

Could a spoon puncture a chest?

“And don’t worry, I’m still on for Friday night. I told my mom and I’m good to go.”

“Awesome.” At least that’s one thing Kristoff can look forward to. Stuffed, he drops the spoon in the bowl. 

“Welp, that’s enough ice cream to keep me awake for work.”

Anna giggled, “Totally. We still have about an hour left before your shift starts, do you want to hit up the arcade for a bit and dual over Tron?”

“I’d love too but I think it’s best if I just leave now. If you want I could give you a ride home.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Kristoff had seemed pretty distant lately. Anna wondered what could be bugging him, but she also didn’t want to push him. He’s not much of a talker anyway.

“Hey. Something going on at home?” She asked quietly.

“Nah. Just work. My boss is being an ass.” Kristoff shrugged off. With that, he walked out of the shop and Anna followed suit. She knew that was her cue to not any more questions.

* * *

After Kristoff dropped her off, he drove home and packed the last of his things. For a simple context, if you needed to know how much stuff he owns, he could fit everything in two boxes. As a foster kid who jumped around, he knew to travel light, and if possible, don’t get attached to anything. As of last night, his foster parents had kicked him out. Not much explanation other than “you cause too much trouble, you might as well get used to living on the streets.” 

He grabbed the last box and went to the front door. He looked back to see the living room. Lifeless. The Johnson couple were out at work but Kristoff didn’t care to wait to bid them farewell. The only bright object in the living room was a red sofa. The only memory of this house would be of him and Anna watching his guardians’ terrible movies and making fun of them.

With his last breath he throws his house keys at the table and shuts himself out of the house.

He packs his belongings in the back of his truck, gets into the driver’s seat and leaves his neighborhood behind. 

He pulled into the warehouse’s parking lot where he works and lets out a sigh of relief. He leans the seat back, relaxing into his seat and closes his eyes. As of today, Kristoff Bjorgman is officially homeless. Maybe not dating Anna might be a good thing. She doesn’t deserve a loser like him and doesn’t want to hurt her with any of his problems. At least he has his job. And his truck.

* * *

**Anna’s Room. June 13, 1987. 5pm**

Tonight is the night! The teenage girl is in her room jamming out to Whitney Houston’s new music video, “I Wanna Dance with Somebody,” on MTV. Anna dressed up in her high-waisted jean shorts, bright yellow t-shirt, and white converse. Tonight, she was gonna run free, pig out, dance wild to some loud music, but most importantly she’ll get to be with Kristoff. She checked the time. 5pm. She knew she was meeting Kristoff at 6pm, but found it weird that Kristoff said she didn’t need to call and that he promised he’ll show up on time. She turns off the TV and grabs one of her favorite light colored jackets and leaves the room.

She runs downstairs and finds not only her mother, but Richard and Hans with her. That’s weird. Wasn’t Richard supposed to have left for New York yesterday? But by assessing the situation, it seemed serious. The trio paused and looked up to Anna, Iduna being the first to break the tension. “Darling, you look beautiful today.”

“Oh this old outfit? It’s really not special mom I just want to be in something a little more comfy to move around in.”

“Anna, I think your mother isn’t just talking about your fashion, she’s reminding you how beautiful and radiant you always are.” Anna gushed as Han’s comment. Did he just compliment her? She can get used to that.

“You’re going out, I see, rushing out of the house before I take off. How inconsiderate.” And the moment’s ruined, “Where do you think you’re going tonight?” He states his usual question, lighting a cigarette. 

“I don’t think- I know I’m going out to a festival tonight and I already asked mom about a week ago.”

“She did Richard, I promised her she could go tonight.” 

Richard eyes Anna. She bites her lip nervously. Hoping he doesn’t try to intervene and ruin her night. The only response he could make was a hum. “I presume you’d be with that Christopher boy at the festival.” 

Anna stayed silent for a bit. She sees Hans raise an eyebrow. Oh god, did he think she has a crush with her friend. “Yes. But he’s just a friend Richard. And you should know by now that he is a sweetheart and would never harm me and he really does try to respect you.”

“Try? That’s the problem Anna, he has no class. Hans, why don’t you take Anna to the festival instead. 

“No!” Anna shouts, she turns to Hans, “Sorry, there’s nothing wrong with that, in fact I’d love to go with you, I think it’d be fun but I did promise Kristoff and-“ She was rambling again. Something she does when she’s under pressure.

Richard interrupts her, “Anna, dear. Hans is a wonderful man and you should be lucky that he’s your acquaintance. In fact, I believe he’d be a lovely courter.” Eyes widened, Anna’s face glowed redder than she has ever felt. Hans only mustered a small chuckle, clearly embarrassed by Richard’s sudden comment. But Anna is not giving up.

“Yes, Hans is lovely Richard, but that’s not the point. I don’t understand why you hate me being friends with Kristoff, you know I don’t have many friends and you always shut me in the house.” She didn’t care if her voice was rising. Something was up and it was time for Anna to start pushing back. “What’s your damage?”

“Alright,” Richard stood up after breathing out a smoke. “You’re exhausted dear, I think you should just go back upstairs, take a nap, chill out or whatever you kids do these days.”

“No, I want to know.” Anna takes a step. “What’s your damage.”

“I’m just trying to protect you Anna.”

“No. That’s not it. You’re hiding something.” She crosses her arms. “What do you really think of me.”

“You’re a bitch.”

“Richard!” Iduna chimes in.

“It’s okay mom. I know there’s more to that. Why are you acting so overprotective of me then.”

“You’re a klutz, a ditz, you act like a bimbo, and you’re a chatterbox who can’t keep her mouth shut.”

“Keep it coming.” Anna challenges.

Hans tries to intervene. “Sir, if I may ease this-“

Richard ignores him, “An idiot like you could fuck up my business with you running around-whoring around with a bunch of boys and bringing unwanted attention that harm this family.”

“Richard, you need to stop!” Iduna grabs on to her husband's arm, trying to calm him down.

“And no daughter of mine is gonna—“

“I'm not your daughter!” She starts getting closer. “You will never be my father!”

“In this house, you will respect me and refer to me as you father!” He is yanked back by Iduna as he tries to strike Anna. Hans got the cue to run over to Anna’s side and hold her arm. “Anna, let’s just go out to the backyard and talk.”

“If you hated me so much why don’t you just get rid of me!” There’s no stopping her.

“If you want me to get rid of you then perfect, I can make an arrangement for you. If I did once I can do it again. You’re just as difficult as your sister!”

Sister?

Anna freezes. She stares at the horrible man’s face after hearing what he said. Hans and Iduna are just as shocked as she is. Richard however, just straightened his suit, burned off the rest of his cigarette and headed toward the front door. He doesn’t look back. “Iduna, I’m sorry to leave you in this mess. Hans I’ll be out waiting for the limo if you wish to join me.” With that, he left and slammed the front door shut.

Hans rubbed Anna’s arm to a wake from her trance. “Anna, you okay?” She saw the concern in his eyes and nodded. She looked down. “Did he say I have a sister?” She looked up to Hans who had his lips pressed and moved his eyes to Iduna. “I think I should leave you two to talk.”

Anna faced her mother, confused, scared, and somewhat betrayed. 

“Mom, is it true? Do I have a sister?”

Iduna has tears in her eyes. Just seeing her mother shedding a tear answered her question.

“Yes.”

* * *

In the woods, the platinum blonde woman strolls heavily through the twilight. Her eyes are squinting, even in dim light her eyes are irritated. She’s still not used to the amount of sunlight she has missed in her years. She is however grateful to have met her old sunshine friend. She stops her trails upon hearing the faint sounds of what could be made out as civilization. She walks to a hill and claims ups to stand on the edge. From above, she could see the buildings, streets, and fields from afar. She is getting near.


	3. Chapter 3

**The night continues...**

“Her name is Elsa.”

The mother and daughter are the only two people in the living room. Hans left with Richard not too long ago. Iduna thought it was best to talk when they left to ensure no future interruptions.

“You were about 4 years old and she was 6. You two were very close and loved each other. One night, you two were up late, playing, the usual. All was fun, until she struck you in the head.” Iduna made a glance at the silver highlight in Anna’s hair, but Anna didn’t notice.

She gasped. “Why? How?”

Iduna paused. She doesn’t know if Anna was ready to learn the whole truth. She just discovered she has a sister. Maybe she’ll wait a bit longer just to get Anna comfortable with the news. “It was an accident.”

Anna lit up, “But it’s okay, I’m fine.”

Her mother grabbed her daughter’s arm. “Sweetie. You didn’t wake up for 3 days.”

Anna threw herself back.She started to shake a little.

“Elsa was devastated, we all were. But she was still young, and for her to witness what she had done...” Iduna dropped her head, “She changed.”

Anna tried to meet with her mother’s eyes, begging for more answers. “Changed?”

“She started to see herself as a monster. She started to have frequent breakdowns. She would even blackout most of the time and lash out. She was becoming not only a threat to us but to herself as well.” Iduna took a deep breath. “Elsa was so scared to see you again. And since her traumatization wasn’t helping her heal, we decided it was best if you and Elsa stayed separated for a while.”

Anna hummed, “You and Richard.”

“No, your father and I.”

Her real father?

“Agnarr, your father, thought it was best to take Elsa and live with her away from us to try to focus on her health while you recover. You healed very fast, Anna, but while your father and sister were away... you never questioned where they were.”

“I lost my memory?”

“I’m afraid so. You suffered a horrible head trauma. I don’t think you clearly forgot Anna, your brain was just fragile and didn’t want to recall such an event.” This was so hard.

“Okay, but what happened to Elsa?” Still curious.

“Elsa was admitted into a treatment facility. Her emotions were hard to control. Eventually, she left and enrolled in a special school for students like her. Try to help her feel normal. Agnarr, thought it was important for Elsa to discover her potential and I believed so too. I wanted her to love herself. She’s a remarkable girl.”

There were still more details Anna wanted to clarify but there were 2 questions she needed an answer. “So why is she still gone? Where is she now?”

Iduna inhaled a long breath. “As you know, I remarried in ‘79 and we moved with Richard to New York. Though I love Elsa very much, the 5 years without your father was painful. We divorced and thought it was best we focus on raising you both. I would still visit Elsa of course. But one day, Agnarr was arrested and never heard from again. There was suspicion that he was linking with the Soviets. Upon the news, Richard and I went to pick up Elsa. She was livid. She didn’t want to come home. She wanted her dad back and took out her wrath on Richard. Because of her behavior he insisted he’d take care of her. The only option he had was to send her off again.

And I absolutely regretted it Anna.” Iduna tears up. “Because she was sent straight to an asylum and he cut off contact from her.“He said it was for the best but I wanted to help her. I failed to protect her and that was when I knew what Richard was truly capable of.”

Anna gently rubbed her mother’s back to calm her down. It was sad to see her mother so heartbroken.

“To be honest Anna, I don’t know where Elsa is. But I miss her dearly.”

“That man is trouble mama.” Iduna can’t help but admire her daughter’s attitude. How she wishes she could be as strong as her daughter. The years when she had lost her loved ones, Anna was also there with her. It must have been harder on Anna since she was still in her childhood. Headstrong, determined, carefree and curious. Definitely gifted from her father.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give Richard a piece of my mind, I’ll make sure Elsa comes back home to us.”

“Anna, you’re a joy. But this isn’t your fight. Your job is to be a teenager right now. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Anna gasped and looked at the clock, it was 6 on the dot. “I was supposed to meet Kristoff down the block.” Anna scurries, and runs out of the living room. Before she slammed the door she yelled, “This conversation isn’t over!”

Iduna laughed at Anna's frantic expression. But she returns to a serious look. What she told Anna was only half true. There was more than to the assault and the asylum. It wasn’t just any asylum. But it would be too complicated to explain to Anna. She was however, right about not knowing where Elsa is.

_“She escaped?”_

_“Last week. They said it was a disaster, and left the place in ruins... several men dead.” Richard tells her._

_Hans, accompanying his boss, was also there to share the news. “She lost all control and now she’s lost in the country. They couldn’t track her down, but there have been reports of ice trails and snowflakes in unusual locations.”_

_“My poor baby, she must be so terrified and alone. I hope she’s safe.”_

_“She’s insane, a maniac. It’d be a miracle if she spares us.” Richard spat._

_“None of this would have happened if you just let me help her instead of sending her away. Nothing is going to get solved there.”_

_“Iduna the point was to put her in the care of experts. What is a useless wife house gonna do with a creature with ice powers?”_

_“She is still human. She needs love. If they find her, please Richard, bring her home. To me.”_

_Richard turns to face away from his wife. He stares at Hans. He faces her again, “I don’t know how to say this Iduna. But she’s a ward to the government.”_

_“What?”_

_“She’s no longer in our care. I renounced every relation we have to her. She’s not normal. It’s for the best. With her mysterious powers she is in the care of experts and they can better find the type of care she needs and protect anyone from any deadly harm.”_

_“Elsa is not deadly. She’s frightful.”_

_“She almost killed your daughter.”_

Iduna lays flat across the couch and closes her eyes. She shivers slightly huddles as she felt the temperature drop. Why was she cold? Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Now what?” Iduna stands up to open the door. Her eyes are wide when she sees a white figure at the entrance. The strange white clothes were increasingly dirty, but she recognizes the hair, skin tone, and eyes. Call it a mother’s intuition, but she knew it was Elsa.

* * *

Kristoff assured Anna he didn’t wait long as she got into the car and drove off to the festival. Late Anna was a usual thing. He didn’t mind, he enjoys his quiet time. Not that he doesn’t enjoy Anna’s presence, he’s just used to being alone so it doesn’t bother him.

On the road, Anna tells everything to Kristoff; the fight, her dad, and her sister. Even though it doesn’t show, Kristoff is just as shocked as Anna. Anna was always an open book, but to see her uncovering the missing parts of her past, he can’t help but feel sorry for her. Not only is she stuck at home but her family is also shutting her out from reality. He can’t help but feel the worst for Anna is yet to come.

“I mean, I still don’t get why Richard is keeping my sister locked away. My mom sounded worried though. And from what she said, I think Richard is scared of Elsa. Haha what a spaz. Imagine being scared of a girl.”

“Trust me, it’s terrifying.”

The duo arrive at the festival. It wasn’t too crowded, but the rows of cars are packed with people pre-gaming. The smell of marijuana was a familiar scent Kristoff and Anna had grown accustomed to. Though Anna still gagged, it was stronger than how she ever sensed.

They make it to the yard, and as the band starts playing, Anna races to the stage. Kristoff did his best to keep an eye on Anna so he didn’t lose her but they managed to stay together the entire night.

A song comes on that gets Anna excited. She pulls on Kristoff’s jean jacket, “Kristoff! This song is so fun! Come dance with me.”

“Anna you know I can’t dance-WOAH” She spins him around, holding on to his hands. She laughs when she sees him blush. She encourages him to keep moving. He robotically moves his arms, keeping up with the upbeat rhythm. Anna busts out laughing at his awkward dance moves. She snorted a little but Kristoff caught it. She never holds back a laugh around him, and he loves it.

* * *

Elsa timidly scarves down the left over dinner Iduna made last night. She missed her mother’s home cooking. When was the last time she had a decent meal? She finishes her plate and speaks, “I don’t have much time.”

“It’s okay sweetie, just tell me.”

“They’re after me. I’m being used.”

“The asylum?”

“No.” She whispers. She hesitated before she spoke up again. “The bad men.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I...I got transferred to some military station.”

Iduna is awestruck from what she said.

“I’m being used as a weapon. Secret communists have me.”

“I’ll call the police.”

“No!” Elsa freezes the phone before her mother could reach it, frightening her mother. Elsa, panicking, realizes what she’s done. “I’m sorry.” She starts to whimper.

“Elsa, you need to control yourself, we can help you. I can help you. Did Richard do this?”

“I don’t know. No one ever came back for me.” She looks around the kitchen. “Anna?”

“She’s perfectly safe hun.” Iduna tells Elsa to come with her to the living room. She guides her over to one of the picture frames on the wall. She points to one of the photos for Elsa to see of Anna. Elsa makes a small smile seeing her younger sister all grown up. She cringes when she recognizes the silver streak in her hair. Not much has changed then.

A loud banging startles the two women.

* * *

Anna’s feet are a killer. They decided it was best to leave the pit when a new rock band got on stage and the crowd was getting rowdy. They’re sitting on the ground up against a spray painted cardboard.

“Oof, I haven’t felt this sore for a while. Does this count as my first concert?”

“Yeah. Damn are you really that out of shape?”

“I don’t get much air Kris, the only workouts I can do are those cheesy home workout videos my mom owns. It’s a catchy workout though.”

“Remind me to take you mountain climbing then.” He joked.

They listen to the rest of the music from where they’re sitting. There was a slow paced song so no need to be up on their feet.

 _Hold me closer, tiny dancer_.

Rock music is supposed to be loud, but with Anna, she was the loudest. Well, not obnoxiously loud, more like she’s the only thing he can hear.

While admiring Anna’s swaying to the song, Kristoff starts to feel a bit chilly. Why was he cold? He doesn’t get cold easily.

Anna feels it too. She puts on her jacket and hugs her knees.

“You okay Anna?”

“Yeah just a bit chilly.” Her teeth start to chatter. He debates whether he should lend her his jacket, but just by lifting the flap he sensed a cold breeze touch the outside of his shirt and shook.

Anna hears the crowd’s noise change to concern. Women complaining that they didn’t bring a jacket, guys checking their cups thinking it’s a drug side effect. Even stoners coming down from their high.

She suddenly feels a drip land on her nose. She uses her finger to touch the tip of her nose and feels it wet. It couldn’t have been a raindrop, it would have hit her. This was gentle. She sees a white speck. No, not a speck, a snowflake. Snowflake? In summer?

She spots a couple more. What the...

She traces where the snow could be coming from. It was coming outside of the festival. By the lake. She jumps up to her feet and runs towards the fence that borders the concert. Kristoff yells at her to slow down, people are scattering and she can’t get lost. She gets to the fence and sizes it up. As Kristoff caught up she urged him, “Give me a boost!”

“Are you crazy?” After that, he turned and saw security and law enforcement barging through the field urging everyone to get out. This doesn’t look good.

After a quick decision, he bends down to Anna’s struggling feet and hoists her up the fence. She climbs over the top and jumps down on the other side and falls. Kristoff successfully hops over and picks her up. “What’s going on?”

“Look! There’s snowflakes.” She rushes to the lake now surrounded by the snowflakes. “It’s snowing in summer!” She giggles and dances. “It’s like a summer miracle!”

She twirls, living in the moment. The sound of a tree branch breaking brings her to a stop. She eyes Kristoff but he shrugged. They faced the source of the sound behind some trees. Anna is the first to step forward. She nears the trees and halts when she sees a person, back facing them and shaking.

“Hello?”

Startled, the person swings herself around and steps back when she sees the duo. Her hands shake and heart rate exhilarates. It was Elsa. Not that Anna knew, but Elsa knew her. From the pictures. “A-An...” she tried to speak.

Anna is astonished at the stranger’s beautiful long blonde hair. She worried for the girl. She looked like she was in trouble. “Are you okay? You lost?”

Elsa freaks out when she hears her voice.

“I mean that was totally freaky, I don’t blame ya for running off like this. My name’s Anna, and this is Kristoff.” Anna gestures a warm hello, but it wasn’t enough for Elsa to relax.

There was a noise coming from a bunch of men echoing through the trees. That was Elsa’s cue to leave. Elsa’s runs off into the darkness beyond the trees.

Anna was about to chase after her but Kristoff yanks her back, “Anna we have to go.”

“but-that girl.”

“We can’t risk our lives out here, I’m sure she’ll be fine, now come on.”

* * *

The drive home was eerie, but the incident from the festival wasn’t why they were silent in the car. There were swat vans parked in every neighborhood. Police sirens and lights flashing in every block they passed. What could be wrong?

“They must be looking for someone.” He whispered.

They arrive at the front of Anna’s home. The front door was left open. Anna, terrified, stays still in her seat. Kristoff has the same reaction. He touches her shoulder, “I’ll go in with you.” He gets down from the car and helps Anna out of the car. She appreciated the gesture, and stayed close to Kristoff as they walked through the front door. Entering the living room, it was a disaster. Broken glass, ripped furniture, rugs pulled from the ground.

“Mom!” She continues to shout for her mother along with Kristoff, “Iduna!”

Anna runs to the kitchen and runs upstairs. No sign. Panic. “Richard, are you here?” She was desperate. Calling for her step-dad was no joke. “Kristoff, I can’t find her!” She yells from above.

“I checked the backyard, no one.” Anna returns downstairs and crushes into Kristoff. Tears fill her eyes. Confused and distressed. He wants to keep holding her, but they couldn’t just not do anything. He gently lets her go. “I’m gonna call the cops. You stay here.” He goes to find the nearest phone.

Anna sniffs and continues to compose herself. She found it odd that there was no one home. Normally Richard would set up a security system whenever he left down. And it was always uptight. She goes to the couch to sit. Head buried in her hands.

* * *

“He’s on his way, he should arrive shortly.”

“Thank you.” Thank god Anna remembered her step-dad’s work phone. She always thought owning a cell phone in the car would be useless but she guesses it’s now a convenience.

Kristoff was over talking to one of the officers, giving his input when he dropped off Anna. 

After the questioning, he joins Anna outside and sits next to her.

“They’re definitely looking for someone. Apparently they’re searching for a girl who escaped from one of Indiana’s state asylums. They said she’s dangerous and the last that they saw of her was in this neighborhood. They think she may have come here.”

“Who would want to come to this house? What could she want with my mom?”

“Anna! Thank goodness.” Her step-dad’s voice broke from her thoughts. He eyes Kristoff. “I believe I can take it from here, you can go.”

Kristoff stood up hesitantly, “I’ll come by tomorrow morning to check up on you.” Then he walked to the direction of his car.

Richard returns to Anna, “That won’t be happening. Go upstairs and pack, you're coming to New York with me.”

“What? No! I can’t go what about mom?”

“We can’t stay here! It’s too dangerous. I promise they’ll find her but we have to go. Now hurry, I’ll send one of the bodyguards up with you.”

She obeyed and went with one of his men to her room. As she grabbed her clothes, she told the guy that she’d like some privacy because she needed to change. He left the room and closed the door. Anna quickly grabs a backpack out of her closet. It was pre-packed with money, snacks, water and a small first-aid kit. She stuffed a few clothes that could fit. She prepared for this moment. Like hell she was gonna go stay with Richard. Enough was enough. She was losing her mother and now her dignity. She opens the door to her balcony and attempts to escape as stealthily as she can. She drops on the grass and makes a run for it, hiding from the police and Richard. She sneaks to the garage and finds her bike. She unchains it, and walks out with it. She did her best to avoid any confrontation from the authorities. When she reaches the corner of the lawn, she hops on her bike and rides out of sight.

She manages to leave the neighborhood and enters the busy streets of the city. It was sketchy at night but it was a Friday night, so she’s not the only person out.

She rides past a 7-Eleven, she glances over the parking lot to find a familiar truck. That’s Kristoff’s. She pulls into the lot and stops next to his driver’s window. He’s not in there, but the green pine air freshener hanging on the mirror confirms it’s his.

“Anna?” Kristoff's voice comes from behind. “What are you doing here?” He asks, holding a slushy.

“Oh, just.... running away, what about you huh? What’s with the slush?”

“Um, dinner-Wait did you say you’re running away?”

“Kristoff I can’t live with Richard alone. And... I don’t think my mom was kidnapped.” Pause. “Abducted, whatever.”

“But Anna you can’t go on your own, it’s dangerous. You have nowhere to go.”

“Says who? I have family in... California.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Ugh. Fine. I wanna try and find my mom.”

“Anna. No.”

“Kristoff! Don’t you get it? You mentioned that there’s a missing person from an asylum who came here to Illinois. My mother said the last time she heard from my sister was when she lived in an asylum. What if it’s her? Elsa?”

“The odds are rare.”

“Kris. Please. I need to go. If I stay here, I’ll continue to be shut off to the world from Richard. If I leave, maybe I’ll get to uncover some secrets from my past.” Her pleading was painful to watch, what was he supposed to say? “And... I’ll finally get to go on an adventure.” What a tease. She always finds a way to joke about a situation.

“Alright.” Kristoff gave in. “You win.” Anna leaps in joy. “But I’m coming too.”

“You for real?”

“Well, you can’t completely be on your own. You don’t know where you’re going, you’re vulnerable, you can’t go very far with a bike, and I don’t trust your judgement.” He takes Anna’s bike to put in the trunk. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re literally trying to find an asylum escapee and have no plan. How're you going to eat?”

Anna stares at him and shakes her backpack. “My step-dad’s rich, remember. Half of my allowances are in here.”

“‘kay, but we leave at dawn, and you owe me food.”

Anna jumps into the passenger seat. “No, we leave right now.” Kristoff sighs and gets in and starts the engine.

“Alrighty feistypants. Where to?”

“I don’t know.”


End file.
